Beautiful Rain
by Tian Yerin
Summary: 'Aku suka Taehyung yang menyukai hujan dan aroma petrichor. Karena saat aroma itu memenuhi indra penciuman ku, aku akan selalu teringat pada dirinya' It's all about TaeKook / VKook . Fluffy , Romance. ONESHOOT. Warning! It's BL (Boys Love), BoyBoy, Fujoshi, YAOI.


**Beautiful Rain**

**TaeKook / VKook**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

**Genre : Fluffy , Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parents but the story line belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Beautiful Rain"**_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Petrichor merebak memasuki indra penciuman ku**_

_**Ini aroma yang sangat kau gemari**_

_**Karena dirimu, semejak saat itu aku pun menyukai hujan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jungkook menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok bangunan sekolahnya. Dengan posisi masih berdiri, ia dengan setia menunggu hujan itu reda. Hampir 1 jam hujan yang terlampau lebat itu mengguyur wilayah Seoul.

Sesokok laki-laki yang sedari tadi berjongkok disampingnya mengelurkan payung dan mengulurkan payung itu pada Jungkook.

"Pakai saja. Kau tak bawa payung bukan? Ini sudah hampir 1 jam"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap payung itu sepersekian detik. Tangannya tergerak mengambil payung itu.

Jungkook membuka payung itu. Ia menoleh melihat lelaki disampingnya yang masih ddiposisi yang sama disertai senyum yang mengembang mengamati hujan.

"Kau sangat menyukai hujan?" tanya Jungkook. Ia melihat lelaki itu membiarkan salah satu telapak tangannya terkena tetesan hujan.

"Ya. Kau bisa mencium aroma khas yang begitu menenangkan dari _petrichor_"

"_Petrichor_?"

"Itu aroma yang menguar saat air hujan turun menyapu tanah"

Jungkook melihat lelaki itu memejamkan mata begitu khidmat. Tanpa dirasa, hujan sudah lebih reda, dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan Jungkook tepat mengenai mata _hazel_ lelaki itu. Tampak lelaki itu tengah tersenyum. Kala itu, memang, Jungkook melihat wajahnya sedari awal, namun hanya dari samping. Ia tak menyangka wajah itu begitu rupawan sehingga bisa membuat hatinya berdesir dan semburat merah itu bisa muncul menghiasi wajah manisnya. Lelaki itu tampak menyampirkan tasnya. Ia bergerak melewati Jungkook 1 langkah.

"_Ah_! Payung mu"

"Simpan saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya" lelaki itu berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

Jungkook menggenggam payung itu dengan erat. Mata bulatnya masih mengamati punggung lelaki itu. Ia meraba dadanya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi _chubby_ nya.

Jungkook kini berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Tentu saja semuanya mengenai lelaki itu. Jungkook merasa ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu di sekolahnya. Bila dilihat dari seragamnya, lelaki itu pasti bukan dari sekolah yang sama dengannya.

_**Ting Tong**_

Jungkook memencet bel rumahnya, kemudian ia masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh ibunya. Ia melipat payung itu dan bergegas membawanya ke kamar.

"Lelaki aneh. Ia membawa payung tapi tidak mau memakainya. Lalu kenapa ia membawa payung? Dan penyuka aroma _petrichor_. Apa tak ada aroma lain yang bisa ia sukai? _Ah_, tapi ia begitu bahagia tadi"

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis sebelum ia pulas tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chirp Chirp**_

Jungkook membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya sebentar. Ia menyipitkan matanya ke arah jendela yang sedang dibuka tirainya oleh sang ibu.

"_Ohayou honey_"

"_Ohayou okasan _(selamat pagi ibu)"

Jungkook menghampiri sang ibu, lalu ia memeluknya dengan manja. Ibunya ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya. Sang ibu masih sangat muda. Usianya baru menginjak 38 tahun namun sudah memiliki anak berusia 16 tahun. Ibunya asli kelahiran Hokkkaido, Jepang, namun sejak usia 20 tahun ibunya memilih tawaran pekerjaan di Seoul, Korea, tempat dimana mereka tinggal sekarang. Ayahnya sendiri asli orang Korea, namun sudah hampir 1 tahun ini ayahnya masih melaut dan belum juga pulang. _Yah_, salahkan jadwal melaut ayahnya yang begitu padat. Padahal ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu sebagai keluarga yang utuh.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah Kookie? Sudah hampir jam 8 pagi"

Jungkook melirik jam diatas nakasnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak mengambil handuk yang sudah disampirkan ibunya di balik pintu kamar.

"_Honey_, kau meminjam payung? Jangan lupa kembalikan pada Taehyung. _Wakarimasu ka?_ (paham?)"

Jungkook berdengung sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Taehyung katanya? Tae_

"_Eehhh_?!"

Dengan langkah terburu Jungkook keluar menghampiri sang ibu. Ia bertanya memastikan pada sang ibu. Bagaimana ibunya tahu nama lelaki itu? Ia bahkan tak bercerita dan tak tahu menahu soal identitas lelaki itu.

"_Okasan_ tahu nama lelaki itu?"

Ibunya menunjuk salah satu sudut di payung tersebut yang diatasnya terdapat ukiran huruf hangul. Kim. Tae. Hyung. 1A. 2A. 2A.

'_1A. 2A. 2A. Apa maksudnya ini?'_ Jungkook membatin , otaknya terus berputar mencari maksud dari kode itu sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 8.30.

"Cepat mandi. Setengah jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai _honey_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Jungkook berjalan di sebuah festival budaya dekat rumahnya. Ia pergi bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, mungkin sekitar 5 orang. Mereka datang berpasangan, hanya Jungkook yang tak membawa pasangan.

"Sepeti biasa. Jeon Jungkook selalu sendiri" sindir seorang sahabat lelakinya yang terlampau tinggi.

"Jangan begitu Yugyeom. Kau tau kan apa alasannya"

"Sangat tahu, Mingyu"

Jungkook mendengus mendengar ejekan mereka. _Yah_, mereka sudah berteman semenjak sekolah menengah pertama, jadi mereka tahu bagaimana tipe yang Jungkook sukai. Mereka juga tau bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki orientasi yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

"_Ah_! Aku mau beli es krim saja"

"Hoho. Jangan lama-lama ya Jeon. Kami tunggu di atas jembatan"

'_Tunggu saja sampai bosan. Aku tak akan kembali' _batinnya sambil menjauh.

Jungkook sampai di gerai eskrim. Ia membeli es krim _vanilla_ dengan _topping_ saus strawberry. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Ferris Wheel_ yang ada lumayan jauh dari festival budaya itu berlangsung.

_**Tes. Tes.**_

"_Ah_! Hujan!"

Jungkook berlari melindungi es krim nya yang masih ada setengah. Ia berlindung di bawah tenda yang cukup besar.

"_Ah_, sedikit lagi sampai kesana"

"Kesana kemana?"

Jungkook dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Matanya bersitatap dengan lelaki itu. Iya, lelaki yang memberikannya payung tempo hari. Lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tercenung. Ia terkejut bukan main. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda. Terkesan sangat dewasa. Ia mengenakan celana bahan panjang, kemeja lengan pendek, sepatu semi _casual_ dan rambut yang tertata sempurna.

"_Ah_, maaf aku tak membawa payung mu Tae-_san_, ah maksud ku Taehyung-_ssi_"

"Tak apa. Simpan saja untuk mu"

Taehyung tersenyum ramah. Ia kembali menatap langit. Tangannya seperti tempo hari, terulur menikmati sensasi dinginnya tetesan air hujan dan surai legamnya menari-nari tersapu angin yang dinginnya begitu menusuk.

Jungkook meletakkan es krimnya, tangannya mulai melepaskan _hoodie_ nya, hendak diberikan pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun menolak dan memakaikan _hoodie_ itu kembali untuk Jungkook.

"Kau hanya mengenakan kaos tipis, kau bisa sakit"

"_Ah__"

"Setidaknya pinjamkan aku tanganmu saja. Itu akan jauh lebih baik. Bila kau tak keberatan"

Jungkook menunduk malu. Tangannya terulur membuka syal yang dipakainya untuk ia lilitkan di leher Taehyung.

"Setidaknya syal itu akan membantu. Meski sangat sedikit"

Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. Ia mulai menutkan jarinya pada jari Jungkook. Terasa begitu hangat.

"Terimakasih Jungkook-_ssi_"

Jungkook membulatkan mata _doe_ nya, begitu menggemaskan bagi Taehyung.

"Kau tahu nama ku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau sangat populer di tingkat 2"

Taehyung tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk sebuah garis lengkung yang begitu jelas. Jungkook bingung. Apa maksudnya itu? Populer di tingkat 2? Jungkook memproses segala ingatannya tenyang payung itu. Simbol angka dan huruf yang terjahit rapi di ujung sisi payung.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau senior ku?"

Taehyung terkekeh dan mengangguk satu kali. _Ah_, Jungkook merutuki otaknya yang tidak bisa lebih cepat menyadari semua itu. Ternyata Taehyung senior di sekolahnya sendiri.

"Saat hari pertama ku menjadi murid pindahan di sekolah itu, banyak sekali bisikan-bisikan halus mengenai orang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Banyak perempuan yang membicarakan mu. Entah itu di kelas ku atau pun di kelas lain. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, tak sengaja aku melihat satu diantara tiga perempuan ada yang menunjuk dirimu. Awalnya aku terkejut karena rupanya siswa populer itu adalah kau, lelaki yang terjebak hujan bersama ku di sisi gedung belakang sekolah"

Jungkook terperangah mendengar cerita Taehyung. Seorang Jeon Jungkook populer? Tapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah tahu akan hal itu. _Yah_, wajar saja. Gedung mereka dipisah berdasarkan tingkatannya.

"Di tingkat ku juga heboh dengan rumor senior pindahan yang super tampan. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli. Ku pikir itu bukan dirimu Taehyung-_ssi_"

"_Hyung_ saja Jungkook. Wajar saja kau anggap begitu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lama ku. Aku pindah kesini karena ayah ku bertugas disini untuk sementara"

'_Sementara?' _tiba-tiba Jungkook menjadi sedih. Itu tandanya ia kemungkinan akan berpisah dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk lelaki yang beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Taehyung menatap langit. Tangannya membawa tangan Jungkook untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mulai mereda. Jungkook lupa bahwa tangan mereka masih bertautan. _Ah_, pipinya bersemu merah lagi.

"Banyak orang membenci hujan. Ada yang menganggapnya kesialan dan sebagainya. Tapi, aku ini sangat menyukai hujan. Kau tahu alasannya?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari samping. Mencoba mendapat perhatian dari Taehyung. Dan ya, Taehyung pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benar. Aku menyukai aroma _petrichor_"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia tau Taehyung begitu menyukai hujan dan aroma yang dihasilkannya.

"_Nii_-_san_! Disini kau rupanya!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"_Ah_, aku terjebak hujan tadi jadi tidak bisa kembali kesana, Sana-_chan_"

"_Daijoubu nii-san_ (tidak apa-apa kak)"

"Kembalilah. Aku akan menyusul"

Jungkook melihat perempuan itu mengangguk dan berlari menjauh, ia pun melepaskan genggaman Taehyung perlahan. Taehyung menoleh dan melepaskan syal milik Jungkook.

"Untuk _hyung_ saja. Kau boleh menyimpannya"

"Tidak. Hari ini dingin sekali. Kau harus memakainya lagi"

Taehyung mencoba melilitkan syal itu lagi namun di tahan oleh Jungkook.

"_Ani_. _Hyung_ yang pakai. Dan simpanlah untuk mu_" Jungkook melilitkan kembali syalnya untuk Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sikap keras kepala Jungkook.

"__ah_ aku harus segera pulang. _Hyung_ juga pergilah. _Jaa ne!_ (sampai jumpa! / dah!)"

Jungkook beranjak lebih dahulu. Tangannya dirapatkan pada kantung _hoodie_ nya dan ia pun berjalan dengan cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aahh_! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"_Hey_! Kalau Pak Shin dengar, kau bisa dapat tambahan jam pelajaran lagi Jeon!"

Jungkook mendengus dan memutar bangkunya menghadap keluar jendela.

'_Tae hyung sedang jam olahraga?'_

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung dari lantai 2 kelasnya. Ia mengamati begitu seksama. Untung jam pelajaran ke-3 nya sudah selesai, jadi ia tak akan kena hukuman karena mengabaikan sang guru dan malah beralih menatap sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Mingyu, lihat! Jeon sedang jatuh cinta."

"_Jinjayo_?! Mana dia Yugyeom? Aku mau lihat juga!"

Yugyeom meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Mingyu tidak berisik. Mereka kemudian menghampiri Jungkook dan diam diam mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi Taehyung _sunbae_ orangnya?"

Jungkook berdengung menanggapi pertanyaan Yugyeom.

"Tae _sunbae_ memang tampan sekali, _ne_?" kali ini Mingyu yang memancing Jungkook.

"Sangat"

Kedua sahabatnya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungkook secara gamblang. Maklum, Jungkook sedang melamun.

"Jeon kita sudah besar rupanya. Haha"

Mingyu dan Yugyeom tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Jungkook tertarik kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yugyeom merangkul Jungkook dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat telinga Jungkook mendadak memerah. Ya, itu tandanya Jungkook sedang menahan malu.

**.**

Jungkook menyusuri koridor. Lampu utamanya sudah banyak yang dipadamkan. Ia memang tak langsung pulang selepas pelajaran tambahannya selesai tapi ini juga bukan salahnya. Ada alasan dibalik itu. Jadilah ia disana, sendiri, di sisi gedung belakang, menunggu hujan berhenti.

'_Kenapa ya selalu saja hujan akhir-akhir ini?' _ batin Jungkook, ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kalau saja bukan karena Mingyu dan Yugyeom yang terus saja meledekku, aku tak akan disuruh ke perpus mencari buku dan terjebak disini sendirian"

Jungkook terus menyumpah-serapahi kedua sahabatnya itu. _Oh_! Jungkook teringat sesuatu. Ia membuka tasnya dan menemukan payung milik Taehyung disana. Baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan payung itu kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menginterupsinya.

"_Amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma. Neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma. Geunyang naege useojwo. Nan ajikdo mitgijiga anha. I modeun ge da kkumin geot gata. Sarajiryeo hajima" -Butterfly BTS-_

Lantunan itu begitu indah, suara yang terlampau randah itu mampu menghanyutkan Jungkook. Jungkook menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lain gedung itu. Dirinya, lagi-lagi melihat lelaki itu.

"_Hyung_?"

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung menoleh. Ia melepaskan _headset_ ber-_volume_ rendahnya.

"Rupanya ada kau juga. Maaf bila suara ku mengganggu mu"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Bohong bila ia terganggu. Justru ia sangat menikmati suara indah itu.

"Tae _hyung_ belum pulang juga?"

"_Ne_. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ku agar tidak tertinggal dengan yang lain"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Ia menatap Taehyung. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Taehyung bernyanyi. Sebelum memanggil naamanya, Jungkook sempat terhipnotis. Taehyung memiliki garis wajah yang begitu sempurna, tubuh yang tinggi tegap, suara rendah yang begitu menggetarkan, serta kepribadian yang sangat baik. Lagi-lagi, kala itu, Jungkook melihat telapak tangan Taehyung dibiarkan tersapu air hujan dan matanya terpejam. Itu semua membuat bibir Jingkook terkunci, selama beberapa detik.

"_Hei_. Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"_Ah_! Aku dihukum Pak Shin, _hyung_"

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Ia menelisipkan sebelah _headset _nya pada telinga Jungkook dan mengeluarkan iPod nya. Ia memutar lagu kesukaannya tadi sekali lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak disana. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook juga mengikuti lantunan lagu itu dengan amat sangat baik.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sangat teliti. Baginya, mata bulat Jungkook begitu sempurna. Pipi _chubby_ nya begitu menggemaskan. Hidung mancungnya bagitu pas di wajahnya. Dan bibir ranumnya begitu menggoda. Taehyung mengakui bahwa Jungkook adalah lelaki termanis sekaligus tertampan untuknya.

"Jungkook"

"_Ne, hyung_?"

"Suara mu sungguh indah. Aku menyukainya"

Jungkook bersemu merah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan itu pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook. Aku tak tahu kau akan menganggap ku gila atau apa. Tapi_aku menyukai mu"

Jungkook tertegun._ 'Suka? Tae hyung menyukaiku?'_

"_Yah_. Aku tak tau bagaimana orientasi mu. Jadi, maaf bila ini terkesan tiba-tiba. Apa pun jawaban mu, aku akan terima"

Jungkook masih diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia sibuk memikirkan pernyataan Taehyung tadi. Ia berpikir ia mungkin hanya bermimpi dan akan bangun sebentar lagi.

"Jungkook? _Hey_! Kau mendengar ku?"

"_A_ah_! Maaf _hyung_"

"Tak apa. Kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

"_A_ani_! Maksud ku maaf aku mengabaikan mu barusan. Aku_aku juga menyukai mu _hyung_"

Jungkook masih menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Ia sungguh malu. Rona merah itu sungguh tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Taehyung yang tahu akan hal itu pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook dari bawah.

"Apa sepatu mu lebih menarik daripada diriku Kookie?"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan ia terkejut mendapati wajah Taehyung tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh, ia tak kuasa menahan senyum puasnya._ 'Manisnya' _batin Taehyung.

"_Jja_! Hujan sudah berhenti"

"_Hyung_. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu"

"Bukan kah _hyung_ hanya sementara disini?"

"Soal itu ya?. _Eum_, memang. Ayah ku akan ditugaskan ditempat lain lagi"

Jungkook memainkan jarinya. Ia gelisah.

"Tapi aku tidak ikut. Hanya Sana-_chan_ yang ikut. Aku memutuskan untuk disini dan ayah ku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ditambah, ada kau sekarang"

"Sana? Gadis itu adik mu?"

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu adik ku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini anak tunggal. Sana-_chan_ itu sepupu ku dari garis ibu"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, Sana itu orang Jepang?"

"Ya. Ibu ku asli Jepang dan menetap disini setelah menikah dengan ayah ku. Sana-_chan_ ada disini untuk mengurus berkas kepindahannya"

Jungkook ber-_oh_ ria. Ia awalnya ragu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah orang terkasihnya. Memang orang terkasihnya _sih_, namun berbeda konteks saja.

"Ayo pulang. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan antar"

Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang sedang menariknya. Saat Taehyung berbalik, Jungkook dengan segera mencium singkat bibir tebal Taehyung.

"_Taehyung ga daisuki! _(Aku sangat menyukai Taehyung!) _" _ucap Jungkook lantang sambil berlari menjauhi Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

'_Watashi mo (aku juga)' _batin Taehyung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Aku suka Taehyung yang menyukai hujan dan aroma petrichor. Karena saat aroma itu memenuhi indra penciuman ku, aku akan selalu teringat pada dirinya'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengapa hujan selalu mempertemukan kita? -Jeon**

**Mungkin karena ada takdir yang menunggu kita didepan sana. -Kim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
